Assassination of Daenerys Targaryen
The Assassination of Daenerys Targaryen is a pivotal and closing event of Daenerys Targaryen's war for Westeros in which Jon Snow assassinates Daenerys Targaryen after her destruction of King's Landing that resulted in the slaughter of thousands of smallfolk and surrendered soldiers. History Background Robert's Rebellion against King Aerys II Targaryen ended with Lord Tywin Lannister leading the Sack of King's Landing, during which the Mad King, Aerys's nickname after succumbing to the historical Targaryen madness, attempted to hatch the wildfire plot to burn down the city and its inhabitants using wildfire, but the plot was foiled and stopped by Ser Jaime Lannister. The Mad King's last children, Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen, went into exile while Robert Baratheon ascended the Iron Throne. Robert's death eighteen years later spun the Seven Kingdoms into civil war in the form of the War of the Five Kings, during which Daenerys built up her base of power after Viserys's death to take the Iron Throne. At the end of the civil war, Cersei Lannister seized the throne, but Daenerys had begun sailing to Westeros alongside her advisers Tyrion Lannister and Varys, her Unsullied and Dothraki armies, and her Westerosi allies."The Winds of Winter" Daenerys Targaryen's war for Westeros had begun, but Daenerys chose to put her campaign for the Iron Throne on hold to aid Jon Snow, the new King in the North, in the Great War against the White Walkers."Beyond the Wall" Daenerys and Jon had fallen in love during their negotiations, unaware that Jon was in fact Aegon Targaryen, the son of Daenerys's eldest brother Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, both of whom died near the end of Robert's Rebellion. Cersei had agreed to send the Lannister armies up north to fight alongside the Targaryen, Stark, and Arryn forces against the army of the dead but instead held back her forces and restrengthened her position."The Dragon and the Wolf" However, the living ultimately prevailed at the Battle of Ice and Fire, where Arya Stark destroyed the Night King."The Long Night" Daenerys, Tyrion, Varys, and the Unsullied sailed back to Dragonstone while Jon marched south on the Kingsroad with the Dothraki and the remaining Northern and Vale armies, but during Daenerys's voyage, she was ambushed by Euron Greyjoy and the Iron Fleet, who took out her dragon Rhaegal and captured Daenerys's friend Missandei, who was also the lover of Grey Worm, the chosen commander of the Unsullied. Cersei had Missandei beheaded in front of Daenerys and her advisers during a parley, leaving Daenerys to walk away angrily."The Last of the Starks" Varys begun suspecting that Daenerys was succumbing to the Targaryen madness, and after learning of Jon's parentage, plotted to have him crowned, but Daenerys learned of this plot through Tyrion and had him burnt alive for treason. Tyrion urged Daenerys not to attack King's Landing and kill thousands of innocents, and Daenerys agreed after Tyrion told her that the ringing of the city's bells would indicate a surrender. However, at the Battle of King's Landing, Daenerys pressed her attack even after the Lannister soldiers surrendered and rang the bells. King's Landing was left in ruins from the dragonfire of Drogon and the wildfire caches placed beneath the city by Daenerys's father, which were kept there by Cersei, and in the crossfire, thousands of smallfolk and surrendered soldiers died. Jon attempted to hold his forces back, ordering them not to sack the city, but failed and watched on as the Stark and Arryn forces sacked the city alongside the Unsullied and Dothraki. Cersei, Jaime, and Euron all died as well, and Daenerys took control over the ruined city."The Bells" Jon, Ser Davos Seaworth, and Tyrion walked through the city in the aftermath, stunned and dismayed by the amount of destruction and death caused by their well-intentioned queen. Jon and Tyrion stand by Daenerys as she delivers a speech to the remaining Dothraki and Unsullied, declaring her intention to conquer the world and put an end to the rule of all tyrants, breaking the wheel for good. Before them all, Tyrion disgustedly confronts Daenerys for slaughtering an entire city and tosses his Hand pin down the steps to the Red Keep, whereupon he is arrested by Daenerys for freeing his brother and committing treason. Jon visits Tyrion, who warns Jon about what Daenerys has become and asks him to take action; if not for himself and for the realm and its people, then for his sisters."The Iron Throne" The assassination In the ruins of the throne room, Daenerys Targaryen approaches the Iron Throne, reaching out to touch it when she is confronted by Jon Snow over burning down King's Landing, killing thousands of men, women, and children, and executing surrendered Lannister prisoners. Daenerys reinforces her goal to "break the wheel" and build a better world, but says that she can't if she only shows mercy and that she must be ruthless even if she is to build a merciful world. Jon asks Daenerys why she thinks she knows what's good better than anyone else, to which Daenerys simply responds that they don't get to choose. Daenerys and Jon embrace, and Daenerys asks Jon to be by her side as they build this better world. As the two kiss, Jon tells Daenerys that she will be his queen forever before he stabs her in her heart with his dagger, killing her. As Jon holds Daenerys's corpse crying, Drogon, the last dragon, flies into the throne room. In anger and grief, Drogon unleashes his fire across the throne room, melting the Iron Throne. He does not kill Jon, instead picks up Daenerys's corpse and flies away, leaving an emotional Jon behind. Aftermath Jon Snow is taken prisoner by Grey Worm and the Unsullied for killing Queen Daenerys. Some time later, Tyrion Lannister is brought before a gathering of the great Westerosi lords and ladies in the Dragonpit by Grey Worm to decide his and Jon's fate. Among the nobles are Sansa Stark, Bran Stark, Arya Stark, Davos Seaworth, Brienne of Tarth, Yara Greyjoy, Gendry Baratheon, Robin Arryn, Yohn Royce, Edmure Tully, Samwell Tarly, and the unidentified Prince of Dorne. Daenerys's loyalists, including Yara and Grey Worm, want Jon executed for killing Daenerys, while Sansa and Arya threaten if Jon is harmed, the Northern army will destroy them in retaliation. Tyrion proposes that they leave it for the king or queen to decide their fates, and suggests that the gathered leaders choose the next king or queen. On Tyrion's prompting, Bran is chosen as king, and Tyrion declares that from now on, the king will be chosen by a gathering of the lords and ladies instead of inheriting the crown, which, in some ways, "breaks the wheel" that Daenerys intended. The new King Bran names Tyrion his Hand of the King and agrees to allow the North to be independent under his sister Sansa, reorganizing the Seven Kingdoms into the Six Kingdoms. Jon Snow is sent to the Night's Watch, satisfying Grey Worm and the Unsullied, who leave Westeros for the Isle of Naath. Tyrion reforms the small council as Hand of the King with Lord Bronn as Master of Coin, Lord Davos Seaworth as Master of Ships, Samwell Tarly as Grand Maester, and Ser Brienne of Tarth as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. King Bran attends the meeting. The lords report that there has been no sign of Drogon since flying east, so Bran, as the Three-Eyed Raven, proposes to look for him before he is escorted out of the room by Ser Podrick Payne of the Kingsguard. Jon rides north of the Wall with the remaining Free Folk and his direwolf Ghost. Arya sets sail for what is west of Westeros, and Sansa is crowned the Queen in the North. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels by George R.R. Martin, an equivalent event has not occurred. The TV show has surpassed the timeline of the books, two of which are yet to be published, so it is unclear if such an event will occur. References de:Ermordung von Daenerys Targaryen Category:Massacres and Assassinations Category:Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros